A boy with no name
by theLilyLady
Summary: Who am I behind the mask? A boy with no name.What does one do when evil comes knocking? Kick VILLIAN BUTT of course! Horror, action, romance, humor?RaeRob
1. Default Chapter

'Kill or be killed' that was the way of the wild. And so it was in Jump City. His city. How ironic that he used to think that saving the world was fun. Sure, it was great being the hero, the masked wonder who always beat the bad guys; to be inside his bubble of illusions where truth and justice always prevailed. Then one day his bubble broke. And he saw the world for what it really was.

Petty thieves, serial murderers, terrorists, rapists, con artists, suicide bombers...the list was never-ending. It was difficult at first, to accept the harsh truth of reality, but he had finally acknowledged the fact that crime would never be completely stopped and that there would never be a perfect, fair world. Ever. But reality didn't prevent him from trying. It didn't stop him from striving harder, from pushing himself to higher limits to meet his own expectations, from always endeavoring to be faster, smarter and stronger. Now that he knew he couldn't save everyone in the world, he was going to save as many people as he could.

He supposed he couldn't have done it without his friends...especially her. It is strange how they got along so well together, being so opposite in so many ways, yet opposites do attract. And lately, all he could think about...was how attracted he was to her. It was she that gave him the determination and strength to hold onto his futile dream of a better world...so that he could make a world without pain, without anguish, just for her. And hopefully, he would be part of it...not that it mattered actually, since she would never know just how much he felt for her. He could never tell her how he felt. He had too much pride and stubbornness in him to suffer her rejection. Besides, it was against proto-call to have that kind of a relationship with a team-mate. And who knew if she felt the same way about him...


	2. Chapter One

It had happened again. Slade had gotten away. Again. Just like the time before that and the times before that. It was like a never-ending game of cat and mouse…just that Robin wasn't sure if he really was the cat.

The Teen Titans had spent an entire week scouring Jump City, in mad search for the numerous bio-toxic bombs that Slade had positioned in shopping malls, schools, hospitals…all public areas. They were all set to detonate at noon. Luckily, most of the bombs were neutralized. Most. They had been too late to stop the bomb at Jump City shopping mall. And in the 10 seconds that were stolen, they almost lost a someone.

Robin had found the bomb. It was in the basement. And he had 1 minute to disarm it.

It was very dark…it was hard to see his tools and more importantly, where the wires were.

45 seconds

Raven teleported at his side, in her hand a ball of glowing black fire. She told him that the other Titans had arrived and were evacuating the shopping mall.

33 seconds

Raven gave Robin light as he feverishly worked on the mass of wires.

17 seconds

He cut a pair of red and green wires. And the time froze at

13 seconds

The clock face was abruptly replaced by Slade's face. He smirked evilly. He wasn't going let Robin get off that easily. The clock started again.

3 seconds

Robin's vision went black abruptly and he suddenly found himself standing on top of a building 3 blocks away from the shopping complex…where was Raven? Suddenly, there was a silent 'boom' in the air that had him clutching his ears, the earth buckled and rolled under him and he watched helplessly as the whole shopping mall collapsed in a loud roar.

The whole city went to hell. Robin could still hear the screams of terror and fright. He could still remember the panic that welled inside of him as he dogged broken street lamps, terrified people and the mass collision of cars to get to the rubble that was the shopping mall. He had to get to Raven.

Surprisingly, there had been no bio-toxicity in the air and the area was deemed safe for the rescue workers to start digging. As the other Titans helped with the rescuing, Robin went on a frantic search for Raven. She had to be still alive. He knew that she had teleported him away from the bomb during those last 3 crucial seconds and that she had something to do with the lack of bio-toxins in the air. No, she was not dead…she couldn't be.

He found her in the basement, the roof caved in…along with 20 people.

When the bomb had went off, Raven had not only confined the blast into a smaller discharge and magically dissipate the bio-toxic, but also teleport all remaining people in the mall into a bubble of her power, protecting them from the aftershock of the bomb that caused the mini-earthquake, destroying the shopping complex. When the rescue workers finally got everyone to safety, Raven, though uninjured, had been too magically and physically drained to even stand. Robin had carried her home.

That had been 3 days ago.

"Robin, will you not come and eat with us?" A bright chirpy voice came from his door, breaking into his intense concentration on one of the small bomb devices he had found in the wreckage.

"Star, I'm busy." Robin growled in frustration and shifted the many newspaper cuttings and tools that littered his desk, looking for something. "I'll eat later."

The tall red-headed alien shifted her weight nervously and cleared her throat. She would make him see sense. He was working himself too hard. She hadn't seen him eat in over three days, ever since Jump City mall collapsed.

"Robin, please, everybody is worried. Slade can wait, please eat somethi.."

"No! Don't you see, the more time I waste, the more time he'll have to scheme up something else!" Robin cut her off harshly. There was an uncomfortable silence at the door. Cursing himself for being so rude and bad-tempered, especially to Starfire who just wanted to help, he got up from his chair to apologize and promptly fell.

"Robin! Have you hurt yourself?" Starfire cried, rushing to his side, her eyes shining with concern.

"Stupid leg went to sleep." Just how long had he been cramped up in that position?

"I don't understand. How can your leg be asleep when you are awake?" Starfire asked innocently.

Robin had to hide a smile at her ignorance. It wasn't her fault she knew so little about Earth language and it would be very low of him to laugh at her.

"No Star, it's just an expression. My leg is just…feeling numb." He said, pulling himself up off the floor and onto his bed with Starfire's help.

"Oh…is it awake now?" Starfire said, a faint blush spreading on her tanned cheeks at the close proximity of their bodies on the bed. His bed.

"Yeah." Robin mumbled, focused on massaging feeling back into his leg.

"Err…maybe since your leg is awake now, you will come and eat with us?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe later." Robin said. Then he saw the crestfallen look on Star's face, he instinctively reached out, placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile, "Look, I'll eat when I'm finished with…this." He said, waving a careless hand at the clutter on his desk, "Thanks for being concerned Star, but there's really no need to worry about me…ok?"

She brightened up immediately. He put his hand on her shoulder! He thanked her for her concern! He smiled at her! Starfire nodded happily and bounced out of the room.

If her knowledge of Earth customs about love was right, Robin had just shown the first signs that he felt the same way about her! She felt as if she was elevated on love's wings and floated dreamlike into the living room.

"Hey Star! Star…Starfire, you awake?" A green hand waved vigorously in front of her face, startled her out of her day dreams about Robin declaring his undying love for…

"Star, where is Robin." A pair of piercing amethyst eyes captured Starfire's attention.

"Oh! Err…I…he said that he would eat later." Starfire stuttered and blinked rapidly at Raven's unwavering look, hoping that Raven hadn't read her thoughts about Robin and his profound love for…Fortunately, Raven just cocked an eyebrow at Starfire's reddening face and sauntered off to the kitchen.

Raven seemed to have recovered quite well from her critical energy drain, and could now walk without any help from the others, but her powers still needed to rest for another week or so. That meant she couldn't levitate or explode anything till then. Still, she was glad that she was well enough not to be bed ridden and hand fed by her teammates.

Raven watched rather fondly as Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire stuffed themselves silly with pizza. She would never openly admit it, but she really loved her friends. She needed them to keep her sane, but in some ways, they drove her quite insane.

Beast Boy was the little brother she never had (and thank God for that). He could make anyone crazy with his annoying antics and stupid tricks, although some were actually quite funny; not that Raven would ever tell him that.

Starfire could sometimes be irritatingly trying at times, or sickeningly sweet, but she was friendly, kind, considerate and when she wasn't force feeding you anything-mustard, quite good company; not that Raven would ever tell her that.

Cyborg was a great listener. Raven often thought of him as the older brother she never had. He had a sincere, caring heart under all that metal and could be an old softie at times, though when the fight was on, he was a mean punching machine. Raven depended on him for his strength and wisdom; not that she would ever tell him that.

Robin was her leader and Raven respected his zeal to fight for justice, respected his compassionate heart…she respected him. He was maddeningly arrogant at times, but she supposed that came with the status of being leader. What intrigued her most was his secretiveness. The Titans rarely ever saw the Robin behind the mask. All those years of living with Batman must have made him paranoid about his identity. Without even prying into his mind, Raven could sense that whatever Robin hid from them, was very dark. Though it was highly doubtful that he would share his secrets with her, she wished he would confide in her; not that she would ever tell him that.


	3. chapter two

The filthy dark alleyways of Jump City were home and haven some of the city's worst scum; hungry sewer rats, hordes of cockroaches and mangy strays that nobody cared about. Mangy strays like runaways.

There was always a rebellious adolescent or a foolhardy teenager who would run away from home to seek the freedom of the alleyways. They mostly formed into street gangs and hung around the streets smoking pot or vandalizing cars and walls. To them, there were no rules, no boundaries and the absolute freedom to do whatever they wanted.

The city council looked upon them as a thorn in the flesh; an irksome problem, but one that could be ignored. City civilians found them a menace and considered them to be one of the many pests that infested the city. But he thought they were wonderful.

The dank alleyways were the perfect hunting grounds for predators like him. The game was plentiful and there was little chance of being caught; besides, nobody cared about runaways. They were human trash and he was just doing his civic duty to rid the world of them.

He was tall, handsome and had a fit athletic body. His hair was white blond and his eyes, a cold ice blue. He had the looks of a prince and was the kind of man who could have had any woman he liked; they were attracted to him like bees to honey. But he had a bad habit when it came to women- he loved breaking them.

He knew the streets and alleyways like the back of his hand. He also knew where to find them, break them, and then dump them. He was always cautious; there was no way the police or the stupid teenage superhero gang could ever catch him. Unlike the others who were satisfied with whatever they could lay their hands on, he always chose his prey carefully. He never settled for less then perfect. They had to be pretty, delicate and _very_ young. There weren't many runaways in the streets that fit that description, so whenever he did find one, he cherished every single moment.

* * *

It had been 9 months since he'd had one and he was getting impatient. This was the longest time he had been without one since his first. He had been scouring abandoned streets and empty alleyways for most of the night and there was not a single sign of one.

'Where have all the stupid bitches gone' he thought angrily to himself. At the moment, he felt that he could even settle for one of the street-hardened girls. Just so he could vent his anger and frustration on her. First he would tear…

No. She had to be perfect. He wanted to savor her like he had with the others. If he didn't find one today, then he would come back again and again until he found her.

Then suddenly, he heard a soft cry. With all his senses heightened and his heart thumping with anticipation, he quietly made his way towards the sound.

It was coming from the alleyway up ahead; he quickly rounded the corner.

And he saw her…

She was his ultimate fantasy; an erotic dream of pink flounces, blond curls and complete and utter helplessness. She practically shone in contrast to the gloom and dirt of the alleyway. Her back was huddled up against the dumpster and she clutched her legs to her chest, muffling her teary sobs by burying her head into her knees. He liked the way the short skirt of her pink dress showed off her legs, her soft, plump hands and her beautiful silky tresses of gold. He could even envision her face: twin blossom cheeks, a button nose, sinfully painted lips and big teary blue eyes.

His body ached with eagerness. He _had_ to have her.

"Hi there little girl, are you lost?" he said in a gentle voice. He could not afford to scare her away. The first thing to do was to gain her trust. Let her think he was there to help her so she would come with him willingly. Then when they were alone, he could begin to have his fun with her.

Her sobs subsided and became tiny sniffs.

He moved forward slowly and crouched down by her side.

"You ok?" he said, faking a tone of concern, "you want me to take you home?" He could not resist reaching out a hand and patting her beautiful blond head; he was going to enjoy breaking this one. This time, he would make her last for as long as he could. Somehow, he knew he wouldn't bore of her as quickly as he had with the others; she was perfect. She was his.

"No I'm not."

Her voice was as sweet as a bell; he couldn't wait to hear her scream.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a false laugh.

"You are mine."

He was momentarily startled and confused. The others had never said that before. What the hell did she mean by 'you are mine'?

"Wha?" he began when she unexpectedly raised her head. He gasped.

She was more beautiful than he had ever dreamed of. She looked just like an angel; just that angels had never looked more terrifying. Her irises were an intense red; he felt them bore into him as she fixed him with an unblinking stare. Her pretty mouth was twisted into an evil smirk; she looked…_hungry_.

Panic and terror tore at him, and he sprinted out of the alleyway; he had to get away from her…from it…

But he was too slow.

Something grabbed his ankle and yanked him, screaming, back into the shadows. Then the screaming ended abruptly and there was silence, except for the noises of something feeding in the dark.


End file.
